As a solid state imaging device, those using the CMOS technique are known, and among these, a passive pixel sensor (PPS) type is known (refer to Patent Document 1). The PPS type solid state imaging device includes PPS type pixel portions including photodiodes for generating charges as much as incident light intensities, two-dimensionally arrayed in M rows and N columns, and charges generated in the photodiode in each pixel portion according to light incidence are accumulated in a capacitive element in an integration circuit, and a voltage corresponding to the accumulated charge amount is output.
Generally, output terminals of M pixel portions in each column are connected to an input terminal of an integration circuit provided corresponding to the column via a readout wiring provided corresponding to the column. Then, from the respective first to M-th rows, charges generated in the photodiodes of the pixel portions are input in order into the corresponding integration circuits through the corresponding readout wirings, and voltage values corresponding to the charge amounts are output from the integration circuits.
The PPS type solid state imaging device is used for various purposes, and is combined with, for example, a scintillator panel and used as an X-ray flat panel for medical purposes and industrial purposes, and in detail, it is also used in an X-ray CT apparatus and a microfocus X-ray examination apparatus, etc. The solid state imaging device to be used for these purposes has a large-area photodetecting section in which M×N pixel portions are two-dimensionally arrayed, and may be integrated on a semiconductor substrate having a large size with sides more than 10 centimeters. Therefore, only one solid state imaging device may be produced from one semiconductor wafer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-234557